


Don't Know Much About History

by misura



Category: Sinbad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Rina gets tired of waiting for Anwar to get a clue.
Relationships: Anwar/Rina (Sinbad)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Don't Know Much About History

Rina took off her shirt and Anwar felt his intelligence slip away. He liked to think it was being replaced by some sort of male instinct that would tell him exactly what to do in order _not_ to make a fool of himself, but, well, when had he ever been that lucky?

"What?" Rina scoffed. "You never seen a woman's breasts before?"

"O-of course," Anwar said, trying hard to look like he'd seen hundreds, and none of them of any particular interest. It didn't help that he hadn't, though he wanted to believe that Rina's breasts held a special fascination to him because they were Rina's.

He wondered what they'd feel like in his hands. They looked soft, and rather perfect.

"Liar," Rina said. There was an odd note in her voice. "You haven't, have you?"

"I've seen drawings," Anwar said defensively. That sort of counted, didn't it? She'd never specified that they had to be real, flesh-and-blood-and-on-a-living-woman's-body breasts. "And, you know. Statues."

"Drawings and statues," Rina said. "Huh."

"So all things considered, I think I have a grasp on the basics," Anwar went on, trying to sound confident.

"You've never - " Rina shook her head and sighed. Her right hand was stroking her right breast, and Anwar wondered if he should say something about it. The sight didn't bother him or anything - in fact, he found it hard to force himself to look away, and he supposed that as they were Rina's breasts, Rina was free to do with them what she wanted, but still. "Really, Anwar. You're so ... you."

"Kind of hard to be someone I'm not, isn't it?" Anwar managed a weak chuckle.

"I guess." Rina shrugged. "It can be pretty fun. For a while. Would you like to touch them?"

"Them?" Anwar asked, confused. "Which them? Who?"

Rina rolled her eyes. "My breasts, Anwar. Would you like to touch my breasts?"

Anwar told himself it had to be a trick question. "Well," he said, trying to think of the smart thing to say, a way to say 'yes' without _actually_ saying yes, just in case she meant it. "I - that's a good question. The thing is - I'm not sure - "

"You're not sure?" Rina sounded offended. Not a good sign.

Anwar wondered where he'd gone wrong. "It's a bit sudden, that's all. And I'm - it's hard to think with, you know. Them. They're very distracting."

"Distracting." Rina scoffed. "Is that the best you can do? All those books you've read, and that's the best you can come up with? That my breasts are _distracting_?"

"All right, yes," Anwar said. "There. Happy now?"

Rina _looked_ happy, at least, even if she scowled at him again almost immediately. "Yes, my breasts are distracting? Why would I be happy about _that_?"

"I meant yes, I'd like to touch them," Anwar said, suspecting she knew perfectly well. "But of course I won't, because I'm a gentleman, and gentlemen don't touch women's breasts without permission."

Rina stared at him.

Anwar squirmed a bit. "What? They don't," he said. "My parents were very clear."

"Let's not talk about your parents right now. Or ever," Rina said. "I met your parents, remember?"

Anwar opened his mouth, then thought better of it. "All right. So why don't you tell me where it hurts or what your symptoms are, and then I can - or not."

Rina sighed. "Anwar. I'm not sick. I didn't come here to see a doctor."

"Good," Anwar said. "Although if you do need one, I'm right here, at your service. Best doctor aboard."

"Student doctor," Rina corrected. 

Anwar supposed he should have seen that one coming. Still, he felt that several times now, he'd handled a situation as well as could have been expected of a fully trained medical professional. Better, even, because none of his studies had ever covered what to do about the poison of a giant half-human, half-snake hybrid, or how to treat curses.

"I came here to see _you_." Rina came a bit closer. Her breasts moved as she walked. Not a lot, but some. Anwar's mind supplied an explanation, as well as a diagram.

"You - oh," Anwar said.

"Oh?" Rina repeated. "Oh, what, Anwar? Oh, you get it now? Oh, you understand?"

"Oh, help?" Anwar's mouth felt dry. Rina, half-naked, within touching range - it had to be a trap. Or a mistake. A misunderstanding. "I don't - I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do, Anwar?" Rina leaned in close, until her breasts were pressing against his clothes. "Tell me. Be honest."

"Er." Anwar's imagination came up with a series of unlikely and extremely inappropriate scenes. "Read?"

"Read? I'm standing here half-naked, and you want to _read_?" Rina's expression - well, Anwar supposed it had been inevitable, really. He never seemed able to say the right things when he was around her. Things would go well for a while, and he'd start to feel some confidence, some hope; she'd be smiling at him, and he'd be smiling at her, and then next thing he knew, he'd somehow made a complete hash of things.

It was all very vexing and confusing and unfair. Sinbad and Gunnar never seemed to have problems talking to girls. Women. Ladies. Incomprehensible human beings with breasts.

"Well, what did you want me to want to do?" Anwar asked, a little peeved. It wasn't fair, of course, to take out his own failings on Rina. She couldn't help it that he didn't understand her.

"I wanted you to touch my breasts, you idiot!" Rina said.

"But - " Anwar mentally went back over their conversation up to this point. "I do want that. I told you I wanted to do that."

"Except that you didn't actually ask, did you? Or do? You just talked about books!"

"I - " Anwar decided this would not be a good time to mention his great love for books. "Rina. I - "

"You," Rina said.

"I'm flattered, of course. And honored. And - are you sure?" Anwar asked. "You haven't ... eaten anything, have you? Drunk something, maybe? There are a number of substances said to make people act quite unlike their usual selves. I wouldn't want to take advantage."

"I'd foolishly hoped you'd be less of an idiot about it." Rina scoffed. "Should've known better."

Anwar smiled. "Well, it is me we're talking about. So yes."

Rina sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't be you if you suddenly started acting all sensible and like a normal person."

"So can I - " Anwar felt himself blush. The palms of his hands felt sweaty. He desperately tried to will them to stop. "Is it really all right if I - ?"

Rina rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"It's just - I don't want to ruin things," Anwar said. "I like you. I want to do this right."

"Touch them, Anwar. Now," Rina said. "I'll tell you when you're doing it wrong. Trust me."

Anwar reached out. He didn't have far to reach. Rina was watching him, strangely intent. His mouth felt dry. "Promise?"

Rina grabbed him, pressing their mouths together as if one of them needed resuscitation. Not that Anwar had ever seen that procedure done, but he knew the way it should work in theory.

Of course, Rina wasn't trying to resuscitate him. If she had been, it would have worked quite well, given that they were both breathing hard when they broke apart.

"Don't tell me, that was your first time kissing someone?" Rina's face looked a bit flushed.

"Well." Anwar hesitated. "More or less."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get better. I'll teach you," Rina said. "I'll teach you everything."

"Thank you," Anwar said. It seemed an appropriate response.

"I mean it, Anwar. I find out you're sneaking lessons from anyone else, and we're done. Over."

"Yes, professor," Anwar said.

Rina grinned. "Good. Now, try kissing me again."


End file.
